A push too far
by Angel-of-Bliss13
Summary: AU-  The sequel to A little push can't hurt. Faberry and Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the start of the next in the Push series. Sorry for the wait, it's tough in a writer's head. Will another up later today. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Glee or it's characters.

* * *

**

Rachel walked in to the choir room and immediately took a seat next to Jessica, who was the only one there at that time. "Didn't get enough of me last period?" Jessica asked as she continued to read.

"Well, we didn't really get to talk that much." Rachel smiled at the red head.

"We talked the entire period."

"Okay, well it was about the project though, and I need to talk to you about personal matters." Jessica gently closed her book and set it down on the floor.

"I have been so looking forward to this." Jessica turned in her chair and faced the diva. "Go ahead" Rachel looked at her nervous and slowly began to speak.

"Are you mad at me? I mean I thought we were beginning to become friends, and now you have given me, and Nickki the cold shoulder all day."

"Yeah." Jessica squared her shoulders and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm pissed Rachel! Do you not understand what you did? I had her opening up again and then you…you…"

"Jessica, I can explain." Rachel tried to calm down the girl in front of her who was no longer sitting but up and pacing the floor in front of Rachel. Jessica faced Rachel and pleaded with her eyes for answers.

"Explain then. Explain why you broke up with Nickki after I told you she loved you. Explain to me how to get her walls down." Jessica had tears running down her face, as she talked. "Tell me how you got her to love you in not even a week. You know I tried." Jessica looked Rachel in the eyes and wiped away her tears. Rachel looked at Jessica with an ache in her heart, as Jessica continued to explain. "After I stopped going to school with her, I tried to get her to be with me but she refused. She said we should be friends because it is better that way." Rachel looked confused. She remembered that Nickki had told her that she tried to contact Jessica but couldn't. "So Rachel! Please tell me how to get the woman I love to love me." Jessica began to cry again and started to whisper. "Please, please tell me, cause it hurts. It hurts so much." Rachel stood and hugged the red head, as she cried and they stayed like that until Rachel saw other members coming in.

* * *

"Hey, Nickki! Wait up!" Puck yelled at the girl as he caught up with her.

"Hello, Puck." Nickki began to walk again once he was beside her.

"Hey, I wanted to warn you that you have a problem." Nickki looked at Puck with curiosity as they continued to walk to the choir room. "Quinn saw you singing yesterday and now she's out for blood."

"So, there was someone watching me." Nickki mumbled to herself, but Puck still heard her.

"Yeah, and she thinks you were singing about Rachel."

"So, now she's out for blood?" Puck nodded.

"Yeah, and she wants a lot."

"Oh, well. She can't do anything about it." Puck gave Nickki the 'wanna bet' look. "Seriously, think about it. If she does anything to me, it's just going to upset Rachel and then it hurts their relationship." Puck shrugged.

"Maybe your right." Puck answered as they approached the choir room door. It looked like most of the club was there already. Puck noticed that Nickki was watching Jessica who was sitting next to Rachel. Nickki looked sad, like she lost something she may never have. Puck faced Nickki as they still stood in the hall. "If you want to talk, you can." Nickki finally looked at Puck, and studied his face.

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Puck eyed her. "Yeah, that's what thought. Come on. I don't have anything going on and I can be a good listener." Nickki considered the offer.

"Can you keep it a secret?" Puck nodded. "Fine." Nickki looked back at Jessica who was now watching the two out of the corner of her eye, while listening to Rachel. "The problem is that I want Jessica but I can't have her."

"Why not? She wants you." Nickki sighed.

"I know. But…Look Jessica multiplied by me + her mother no Jessica." Puck shook his head.

"Did you just give me a equation as the answer? God, I hate math. So…does that mean that you can't be with Jessica because of her mother?" Nickki nodded and glared at the boy.

"Now, if you do tell anyone, I will make you wax everything that's in your boxers." Puck grimaced.

"Dude that would hurt!"

"That's the point." Nickki turned to go into the choir room when she noticed that Rachel was standing right there glaring at her.

"You and me are not on good terms anymore. You also got some explaining to do. Like why you lied to me about Jessica and what happened last school year." Rachel stared at Nickki waiting for a explanation, when Mr. Schuester showed up.

"Hey guys, why don't you take your seats so I can start." Mr. Schuester walked past them and sat a hat on the piano.

"To be continued." Rachel said and then stormed off to her seat. Nickki and Puck started off toward seats.

"Looks like Quinn has free game right now." Puck joked.

"Yeah, looks like." Nickki smiled uneasily as they sat down.

* * *

"Mr. Schuester I don't understand what we're doing." Finn said confused.

"It does sound weird." Mercedes agreed.

"Look, it's simple. You will be split into three groups of four with two of you being judges. The groups will perform a set of at least three songs over the course of the next month and the winners will win a prize, that will be determined later. The songs will be for the theme relationships. It will be like mini glee clubs. The groups and judges will be picked by the hat. I'll pick first." Mr. Schuester reached into the hat and pulled out a strip of paper. Okay the first Group will have the Team Leader Brittany." Brittany jumped up and ran towards the hat. "So now Brittany draws the next person in her group."

"Does Team Leader mean I'm in charge?" Brittany asked as she put her hand in the hat.

"Yup, and no changing." Mr. Schuester addressed the class, as he record the groups. Rachel turned and beamed at Quinn.

"Poor Brittany. It's kind of sad to think that her team has no chance against my leading skills." Quinn smiled at the diva.

"What makes you so sure you are going to be a leader?"

"Because even Lady Luck knows that I am a nature born leader. Oh, I hope I get to be the leader of a group with you. We could do a perfect duet ab-"

"Rachel!" Quinn stifled a laugh as Rachel slowly turned toward the blonde dancer.

"Yes?"

"Rachel, please come and pick the third in your group." Mr. Schuester instructed the girl. Rachel slowly got up and approached Mr. Schuester.

"Surely, she can pick again? I mean you wouldn't want my leadership skills to go to waste just beca-"

"No, changing Berry!" Santana yelled as she smirked at the fact that the control freak wasn't in charge.

"Santana's right Rachel." Mr. Schuester addressed the diva. "The hat has spoken." Brittany gasped and began to look at the hat strangely.

"It hides ducks and talks." Rachel raised a brow at the blonde, but chose to ignore what she said.

"Fine." Rachel pulled out a name. "Please not Santana, not Santana, not Santana." Rachel whispered under her breathe. "Kurt." Kurt came down and pulled a name.

"Sam"

"Okay, Group Two leader." Sam picked a name.

"Nickki"

"Puck" Puck looked at the name and sighed. Yeah, this was going to be awkward.

"Jessica" Rachel checked Jessica's reaction. Jessica noticed and smiled to say she was okay.

"Finn."

"Okay, now Finn will draw for the first judge."

"Mercedes."

"What I don't get to perform?" Mercedes protested.

"You will perform a number with the other judge, about not being in a relationship. Now please draw for the third Team Leader."

"Fine. Tina."

"Quinn."

"Santana."

"Mike." Santana did a small fist pump. She could not handle being on a group with Artie. Even though Brittany was no longer with him Santana still resented him.

"Alright that means Artie is the second judge. Now that we have our groups, we are going to-"

"Auditorium!" Brittany suddenly shouted, making everyone look at her.

"Okay, I'm sorry I can't ignore that one." Rachel shook her head. "Brittany what was that about?"

"Aren't you listening? He's making us go to different places, so I called the auditorium."

"No he wasn't."

"Actually I was." Rachel looked shocked but she wasn't the only one. "Anyway, this room and the second gym are still open."

"We got the gym." Nickki said.

"Okay. Which means Tina's team is in here. Next the songs you will perform will describe different phases in a relationship. At least one song has to be performed with the entire group. Each song will have it's own theme and introduction and the last song will either be a break-up song or a forever love song. Your choice. Now use the time to start." Everyone started to collect their things and head out to their location. Rachel got Jessica's attention before she left. Rachel had told her about the fake dating but she didn't tell her about Nickki being in love with her. She needed to find out what else Nickki was lying about before is gave Jessica false hope.

"Hey, if you need to talk or get away from her for a while text me." Jessica nodded.

"Thanks, Rachel."

* * *

**Hoped you liked the start. This story will focus a little more on Nickki and Jessica but I won't forget Faberry, and Quinn's jealously. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

"S. What are you doing?" Brittany asked the Latina as she was sitting at her desk. Santana had swiped the blonde's hair away from her neck and was currently kissing down the blonde's neck toward her shoulder.

"I'm trying to get my mack on." Brittany rolled her eyes and stopped Santana's action by holding her still.

"Well you need to stop because I am busy."

"Oh, come on you can do that later." Santana sat her chin on Brittany's shoulder an looked at the computer screen. "What is it anyways?"

"I am putting some ideas to paper for the project Mr. Schue has us doing." Santana side glanced at the blonde.

"Really?" Brittany turned her head and smiled at Santana.

"Yeah, I really want to do good." Santana slowly back away and sat on Brittany's bed. Brittany watched her.

"So are you doing this to impress a certain little fruit?" Brittany looked confused but then understood.

"Oh, you mean Berry." Santana smiled and nodded. "I guess I mean this is the first time I've been in charge and I'm in charge of Rachel." Brittany laughed as she got up and joined Santana on the bed.

"So I can't get my lovin' on because you want to impress the midget you have a crush on?" Brittany began to smile when she heard the word lovin'. Santana noticed the smile, "What?"

"Nothing. Just…" Brittany pulled Santana closer. "that you want to get your lovin' on." Santana quickly looked away. "Don't be embarrassed. I like it when you get squishy and sweet." Brittany said as she guided Santana to look at her. "But do you know what I think is hot?" Brittany slowly pushed Santana back on the bed and straddled her.

"What?" Santana smirked.

"When you're jealous." Brittany leaned down and pulled Santana in for a heated kiss. Once she felt Santana's hands squeeze her ass she stopped the kiss. She backed away from Santana and pushed the Latina back on the bed when she tried to follow her. Santana looked confused. Brittany did her best fake confused face and put her finger on her chin. "But shouldn't I be the one that gets jealous? I mean I did walk in on you while you were enjoying yourself, but who's name were you whispering?" Santana looked ashamed and mumbled Nickki. "Oh… yeah." Brittany looked down at Santana with her eyebrow arched. "Nickki. So I have decided that I am the one allowed to be jealous, and no we are not going to get our lovin' on" Santana sighed and started to get up but Brittany slammed her back down. "Because…" Brittany leaned down whispered in Santana's ear. "I'm going to fuck you until your screaming _MY_ name."

* * *

Rachel and Quinn had been sitting outside the diva's house for about thirty minutes now. They had been talking about how Rachel thought Quinn should meet her fathers. Well, Rachel had been the one talking, Quinn was just listening, until she noticed that she had to get home.

"Look, Rachel I can't meet your parents, yet." Rachel looked hurt, so Quinn quickly explained. "I can't meet your parents because I have to be home before my mother starts calling me, and frankly I'm a little scared to meet them." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't be scared. I just want them to meet who I'm dating."

"We just started dating and I know they are going to hate me. Because you probably tell them everything, which means that they know about our past."

"Quinn, I forgave you for that last year." Quinn put up her hand to stop Rachel.

"Rachel, they are your parents. They will hold a grudge against anyone that has messed with their daughter 'til the day they die. It's like a unwritten rule or something. Santana's mom is still mad at Brittany for breaking her daughter's heart last year."

"Fine. You don't have to meet my parents, today." Rachel pouted but understood. "But soon." Quinn nodded.

"How about Thrusday night when I take you out?"

"Is that really how you're going to ask me out?" Quinn sighed and took Rachel's hand in hers and looked her in the eyes. "Rachel Berry would you like to go on a date with me Thrusday night?"

"I would love to." Rachel gave Quinn a chaste kiss on the cheek, as her phone went off.

"Who's that, your new best friend, Nickki?" Quinn rolled her eyes as Rachel read the message.

"No, it's Jessica. Uh…I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye." Rachel got out of the car and Quinn drove home wondering what was going on.

* * *

Sam stood in the doorway of Nickki's room. "Hey, why is Brittany and Rachel asking me questions about you?" NIckki was listening to her Ipod with one ear bud, while laying on her bed. She looked at Sam and shrugged.

"Like what kind of questions?"

"Like what happened between you and Jessica."

"So that would be Rachel." Sam nodded even though it wasn't a question.

"Then, Brittany was asking about why you won't talk about Jessica."

"So?"

"So…Why are they asking me questions?"

"Cause they think you know something about me, and Jessica." Sam shook his head.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Nickki turned off her Ipod.

"No." Sam looked shocked.

"Well, you always talk to me, so when your ready, and not being a Bitch, you can talk to me." Sam walked off.

"Yeah, I fucking hate this." Nickki whispered as she shut her door.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not too happy about this chapter. Go ahead and bash it if you want, it deserves it, Maybe. Anyway review and, see you tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I believe that I got back on the right writing train. Sorry for the wait having a bit of writer's block combined with overtime at work. Enjoy.**

* * *

Nickki was in the studio watching as kids rushed around showing their parents what they made. It was Tuesday night and after the little spat with Sam, she decided to take a drive and she ended up at the studio. She always ended up here when she needed to think or needed a self esteem build-up.

"Hey." Nickki turned around to find Puck standing next to her. She smiled at him while watching him look around. "So what's with the kids?"

"This week we are displaying the art of the kids that took our art classes this summer. Tonight is age 8-12 painting and chalk...Thanks for coming."

"Yeah well. Had nothing else to do." Puck shrugged. Nickki laughed.

"Sure. Thanks anyway." Both stood there smiling at the cheerful kids and the proud parents in silence for a moment. Puck finally spoke up.

"So, why did you want me to come anyways." Puck glanced at Nickki and saw her smile disappear.

"Let's talk somewhere else." Puck nodded and followed Nickki upstairs. "I'm having trouble." Nickki started as they made their way up the stairs.

"What kind of trouble are we talking about?"

"I can't handle this by myself anymore. So, I need to tell you the whole story, about me and Jessica."

"So, your going to tell me the real reason why you refuse to be with her?" Puck asked as Nickki sat on a bench located in front of a garden of forget-me-nots with a white rose backdrop. Nickki nodded. Puck took a sit next to her. "Alright. So, lay it on me."

"Are you sure, you want to help me?" Nickki looked at Puck and he gave her a small smile.

"Yeah. Hell, I like you. You're cool, and even though I know I can't get in your pants…" Puck paused and looked at Nickki with an eyebrow raised. "Right?" Nickki Laughed.

"Right. No chance."

"Well, I still think of you as a bro...Dude, you're my Les-bro." Puck laughed. Nickki looked at the mohawked boy and shook her head, as she whispered Dear God. "So, go ahead and talk." Nickki nodded and took a breathe as she leaned back.

"Okay I'll start from when her mother caught us in bed together….."

* * *

"Jessica?" Rachel approached a girl sitting on the hood of a pink 2010 Dodge Challenger. The girl turned around and smiled at Rachel.

"Rachel. Thanks for coming." Jessica patted the hood next to her offering Rachel a seat. Rachel struggled but she finally made it on the hood. They were sitting in the parking lot of a park that Rachel remembered going to when she was little.

"So…Nice car." Rachel awkwardly started small talk. Jessica smiled.

"Thanks. It was a present from my mom." Rachel leaned back with her hands holding her up and looked at Jessica.

"For what?" Rachel asked innocently.

"For dating Sam." Jessica's mood turned sad. "After my dad moved out she found out that I was dating Sam and was so happy that she bought me any car I wanted." Rachel nodded.

"So your mother liked Sam for you?" Jessica shrugged.

"I don't know about that, but she loved that he was a boy."

"Nickki told me that your mother wasn't too happy about finding you two together in bed." Rachel quickly covered her mouth noticing what she just said. Jessica looked at the diva.

"So, she did tell you about the song."

"Yeah." Rachel wanted to change the conversation. "Why this car?" Rachel running her hand over the car. Jessica leaned back on the windshield.

"Nickki used to drive one. Her father had a white and black one that was a convertible from the year 1970. She loved that car, we would drive around during the weekend and we would talk and laugh for hours. I fell in love with her in that car. Then when I started seeing Sam, I saw she was driving that Cube. I kind of felt heartbroken. I needed to be in that car again, so I got one that was similar. It sounds like a stupid reason to pick a car, huh?"

"No. You got it to keep that memory of love. I get it." Rachel smiled down at the red head. "Why the color?"

"Makes me seem less gay...So, Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really going to help me get her back?" Rachel still didn't know if she could trust what Nickki said. She turned and looked out toward the pond as she thought to herself, when she saw someone in the distance.

"Is that Brittany?" Jessica shot up and looked in the distance.

"I think so. Brittany!" Jessica shouted at the blonde dancer. Brittany turned around and saw the two of them and ran towards them after she petted the duck at her feet and gave it her last piece of bread.

"Hi, Rachel. Hi, Jessica."

"Hi, Brittany."

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Jessica asked mimicking Rachel and sitting Indian style. Brittany leaned forward on the hood of the car and held her head up with her hands.

"Well, Santana fell asleep after angry sex and I didn't want to wake her so I came to feed the ducks." Rachel looked shocked at the information Brittany gave them. Jessica was intrigued though.

"Why was the sex angry?" Rachel's eyes widen in horror as she looked at Jessica.

"Why would you ask that?" Jessica shrugged.

"Felt like it needed to be asked." Jessica turned her attention back toward the blonde.

"Well, it was because I caught her moaning Nickki's name when she was by herself. She said it was because she just had a sex dream about her and couldn't get it out of her head. So, after I told her that she had no right to be jealous of my crush on Rachel" Rachel was now wearing her shocked expression again. "We had angry sex." Jessica side glanced at the diva sitting beside her. She could tell she felt embarrassed and confused. It took everything she had to keep from laughing. "So, what are you two doing?" Brittany asked not noticing Rachel's state.

"I was just asking Rachel to help me get Nickki to date me." Brittany threw herself off the car and jumped up and down.

"Oh, goodie. You two look so, cute together. I don't get why she won't date you, I know she loves you." Jessica tilted her head and smiled.

"How do you know that?"

"Easy. The way she looks at you. It reminds me of how Sanny would look at me when I was still with Artie, and I knew that she loved me then. So she has to love you, right?" Brittany smiled. "Plus, I heard her tell Rachel that she did."

"You heard us?" Rachel sudden asked.

"Yeah, I was going to tell Santana, but you and Nickki came out of the kitchen, and did your "break-up" then I forgot to tell her." Jessica turned her head toward Rachel.

"She told you she loved me?" Rachel didn't notice the question as she was still confused by Britt's confessions.

"Why did you use the air-quotes?" Rachel asked wondering if she knew about the fake dating. She couldn't have, could she?

"Because the break-up was fake because you two weren't really going out. Did I do it wrong because I've been trying to work on that?" Brittany looked a little sad.

"No, you did it right." Jessica told the blonde. "She told you she loved me?" Jessica tried again to no avail.

"But how did you know we really weren't dating?" Rachel was still focused on the blonde in front of her.

"She told me about it the morning of the day of her audition."

"So, she told you before she told me." Rachel mumbled to herself. Jessica shook Rachel gentle. Rachel finally looked at the red head.

"She told you she loved me?" Rachel nodded. "Why didn-"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to give you any false hope about being with Nickki. She lied to me about what happened after your mother caught you both and I wanted to make sure she wasn't lieing about being in love with you before I told you about it." Jessica looked shocked.

"She's in love with me?" Way to go, Rachel thought.

"Yeah." Jessica looked sad. Brittany looked at Rachel for answers.

"Why is she sad? I thought if we told her Nickki loved her she would be happy." Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know Brittany." Rachel rubbed Jessica's arm to get her out of her thoughts. Jessica looked back at Rachel.

"Rachel, are you going to help me?" Jessica stared the diva in the eyes.

"Of course. I will help you get Nickki."

"Oh, and I can find out why she is scared to tell you she loves you. She has never lied to me. It's like impossible for her to do." Brittany smiled.

"Thank you Britt." Jessica smiled at her. "Do you two want a ride home?" Both girls nodded.

* * *

"Dude, that makes you kind of a stalker." Nickki glared at the boy.

"I was making sure she was safe. Anyway I don't do it anymore, I stopped when I found out she was dating Sam."

"Still you had to get another car so that she wouldn't know you drove past her house everyday. Stalker." Nickki rolled her eyes. "So, where's that Challenger at?" Puck smirked.

"In a safe place away from you." Puck faked a pout.

"Alright, so how am I going to help you?"

"I need you to be a buffer between me and Brittany." Puck looked confused. "Brittany is the only person I can't lie to. I've tried but then I remember it's Brittany and I can't. It's a flaw of mine." Puck laughed.

"Brittany is your truth serum. That is funny." Nickki punched him in the arm. "Ouch!" Puck rubbed his arm.

"I'm trying to be serious here."

"Fine. I'll help you, but you owe me." Nickki nodded. "Now can I go and check out that drawing of all the Looney Toons together? I want to find Taz. Freaking love that animal." Nickki got up and walked over to a plaque that said "In loving memory of Lizzie Sage and her rock that always stood behind her Sean Daniels-Parents 1st: Lovers Always: Friends Forever-You will always be missed.". She ran her finger over her parents names. She needed them now more than ever. She turned around and faced Puck.

"There is no way he is better then Marvin the Martian." Puck stood up and started to walk toward the stairs with Nickki, as Nickki got a text.

**Britt- We need to talk tomorrow morning. **

**N.O.S.-Okay.**

**Britt- Great! C you. :)**

Nickki turned to Puck before they got to the first floor door. "I need you to start interference tomorrow morning, and as payment I will drive the Challenger to school and I will let you drool over it." Puck smiled.

"Deal. Now, time for you to understand the greatness, that is Taz."

* * *

"There. _Plan- Get Nickki to Confess _is in motion_._" Rachel handed Brittany her phone back. "Now, Brittany will talk to her tomorrow and ask?" Brittany smiled.

"N.O.S., why won't you date, Jessica?"

"Right." Rachel nodded. "Then we can plan more from her answer." Jessica pulled in front of the Berry's house.

"Thank you guys." Rachel smiled at the red head and exited the car.

"Make sure you get a lot of sleep tonight because we got a big day ahead of us." Rachel told both of the girls through the window as Brittany crawled into the front seat.

"Alright. Hit it, Jessica. I want to get home and practice my line." Rachel walked toward her front door as Jessica pulled away. Once she was inside she got a text.

**Quinn-I would love it, if you would let me drive you to school tomorrow morning. **

**Rachel-I would love that to. See you then.**

**Quinn-Great. :) Have a great night Rachel.**

**Rachel- Good night Quinn.**

"Honey, did you have a good time at the park?" Rachel's Daddy yelled from the Living room.

"You could say it was rather eye-opening. I'm going to retire to my room now, love you."

"Love you too. Good night."

"Good night." Rachel's Dad repeated his husband. Rachel made here way up the stairs to her room, thinking to herself. Tomorrow was going to be real interesting. Oh, I have to call Kurt and tell him.

* * *

**Alright, I should have another chapter up tomorrow night but my schedule tends to change hourly, so don't hold your breathe. 'till then, review and have a good one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next day is here. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Rachel is everything okay?" Quinn finally asked as she pulled into a parking space. "Rachel!" Rachel finally turned and faced the blonde, with a smile.

"Sorry, Quinn. Did you say something?" Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand that she had been holding since Rachel got in the car.

"Rachel, you seem distracted. Is everything okay?" Quinn looked worried.

"Everything is fine." Quinn arched an eyebrow. Rachel gave Quinn a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I assure you that everything is fine. I just have a lot on my mind, today."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, now let's go I have to talk to Brittany before school starts."

"Okay." Quinn smiled. "But first." Quinn moved closer to Rachel and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

_Honk!_

Both Rachel and Quinn jumped. "Aloha, chicas." Santana yelled from the car next to them. Quinn groaned as she and Rachel got out of the car.

"Hello, Santana." Rachel smiled at the Latina. "Where's Brittany?" Rachel asked as the three of them started to walk toward the school.

"She told me she had a mission so she had to meet Jessica."

* * *

"Jessica you look hot." Brittany said as she checked out Jessica, who was getting her things out of the trunk of her car. Jessica rolled her eyes as she gathered the rest of her things.

"Thanks, Britt. Now stop staring at my ass." Jessica finally turned around and faced the blonde dancer. Brittany smiled at the red head.

"Okay. So have you seen Nickki?" Jessica shook her head.

"No, but I want to change the plan a little." Brittany looked confused.

"So you don't want me to ask Nickki why she won't date you?"

"No, I want you to ask her that, just not first. I have a few things I want to ask her first. Can you do that for me?" Brittany nodded.

"Of course." Just then Brittany and Jessica heard Puck yell Dude somewhere in the parking lot. When they looked in that direction Jessica saw Puck standing behind Nickki's car.

"My god. She still has the car." Jessica bit her bottom lip, and grabbed Brittany's wrist. "Come on Brit, time to start your mission."

* * *

"This car is awesome." Puck said as he looked inside the car from beside Nickki who was leaning against the hood of the car, smiling.

"Yeah, I love it. It's been a while since I drove her. Forgot how it felt."

"Oh, I bet she feels great." Puck said as he hugged the hood of the car. Nickki turned around and pulled on the back of the boy's shirt.

"Don't scratch the car, please." Puck slowly stood back up but stopped when he saw Brittany and Jessica walking toward them.

"Damn."

"What?"

"Don't look now but your girl is looking HOT, and coming this way." Nickki looked in the direction Puck was and whimpered.

"My second weakness: Jessica in a short skirt." Nickki took in a deep breathe to calm her nerves when she finally noticed Brittany walking beside Jessica. "Wise up. Brit's with her." Nickki loosely slapped Puck in the arm.

"Chill I got this." Puck stood with a smug smile on his face. Nickki just watched Jessica as she and Brittany approached. Jessica lazily dragged her right hand down the side of the car from the trunk to the passenger side door, watching her hand as she did it. She then opened the passenger side door and sat down.

"Still fits like glove." Nickki smiled at Jessica as she continued to pet the interior of the car.

"Jessica?" Brittany snapped Jessica out of her thoughts.

"Right." Jessica proceeded to get out of the car but sat her things in the seat. "Okay Brittany, we can start." Brittany and Jessica went and stood in front of the car facing Nickki and Puck.

"Hey, Nickki I have some questions that I want to ask you." Nickki nodded and glanced at Puck.

"Hey, Brittany. Guess what I saw this morning." Brittany looked at Puck, but he didn't let her guess. "It was a duck with a Mohawk." Brittany beamed at the information.

"Oh, that is so cute. You saw a Puck duck. I once saw a Britt duck but it flew away when I put my uniform on it. Coach was not happy."

"Brittany." Jessica looked at the blonde with an arched brow. Brittany shook her head.

"Sorry. Puck please do not talk to me I'm on a mission." Puck looked at Nickki with a surprised expression. Nickki leaned closer to Puck.

"Try harder." Puck looked away and started to think.

"Alright Brittany. I want you to ask Nickki exactly what I ask." Brittany nodded her understanding. "Okay first I want to find out if she lied to me. Nickki do you love Rachel?" Just then Rachel, Quinn, and Santana were joining the group.

"Okay, NOS, do you love Rachel?" Brittany asked. Quinn suddenly stopped and waited for Nickki's answer, jealousy raising fast.

"Yes." Nickki answered the blonde. Nickki was suddenly thrown against her car and Quinn had her pinned down. "Jesus, this again. Really?"

"Quinn!" Rachel's scream was unheard by Quinn's ears.

"You need to understand that you can't have her. It didn't work between you two. So back off." Quinn was suddenly pulled off of Nickki and pushed away. Quinn saw that it was Jessica and she was staring draggers at the blonde.

"You need to back-off! This doesn't involve you." Quinn stepped toward Jessica as Nickki got off the car, but stopped when she felt Rachel grab her arm.

"Quinn, no. Calm down."

"Calm down? No, I'm not going to calm down when I know she is going to try to get you back. My God. Didn't you hear her, she said she loves you." Rachel let go of Quinn's arm.

"I heard her Quinn and I already knew that." Quinn widen her eyes at Rachel.

"You knew?"

"Yes, and I believe that Jessica is right. This" Rachel motioned toward Nickki, Brit, and Jessica. "Doesn't involve you."

"Yeah, watch this Q." Brittany tired to calm down the other blonde. Brittany faced Nickki again as Santana came behind her and hugged her. "NOS, do you love me?" Nickki kept her eyes on Quinn and answered.

"Yes" Quinn looked at Santana for some kind of reaction. Santana didn't move. Quinn couldn't believe it.

"Are you going to do something?" Quinn asked Santana. Santana kept hugging Brit and shrugged.

"Why? I know Nickki isn't a threat. Plus, everyone loves B." Brittany nodded her agreement.

"I can't believe any of you." Quinn threw her hands in the air and stomped off toward the school.

"Quinn?" Rachel yelled at the furious blonde.

"Relax Berry. She just needs to be alone. She'll get over it." Santana said as she let go of Brittany and sat on Nickki's hood.

"Fine." Rachel approached Jessica. "What was that? I thought we were just going to ask Nickki one question."

"I needed to know if she lied to me." Rachel nodded her understanding.

"Okay, but your asking the wrong questions." Jessica looked confused. "With Nickki it's all about the way"

"Something is worded." Rachel smiled. Jessica turned around and faced Nickki. "Alright Brit. Nickki are you in love with Rachel?"

"NOS, are you in love with Rachel?" Nickki stared Jessica in the eyes.

"No" Jessica stepped forward and stood beside Brittany. She leaned over and whispered in the blonde's ear.

"NOS, who are you in love with?" Brittany asked. Nickki looked at Puck, then back at Jessica.

"Jessica." Jessica let a small smile show on her face. She again leaned toward Brittany began to whisper again. Nickki looked at Puck.

"Will you do something please!" Nickki whispered to Puck.

"Fine, but you are going to owe me big time for this." Puck walked up to Brittany and smiled. Jessica noticed the boy and straightened back up. "Hey, Brittany."

"Hi Puck?" Brittany looked confused and looked to Rachel, and Jessica for an explanation. Both of the girls shrugged as they watched Puck. Suddenly Brittany was thrown over Puck's shoulder and was being taken away. Santana jumped off the car and started to follow Puck.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Puck looked over his shoulder at Santana and took a deep breathe. "Put B down." Santana stood with her arms crossed and shoulders squared. Puck then smirked and took off with Brittany still over his shoulder. "You son of a Bitch!" Santana took off after him.

Nickki proceeded to retrieve Jessica's things out of her car and put the top up as Jessica and Rachel watched Santana chase Puck. Nickki finished and handed Jessica her things.

"I guess, we will have to finish this some other time." Nickki said as she backed away. Jessica felt Nickki's gaze trace over her body as she walked backwards.

"She planned this." Jessica addressed Rachel, once Nickki turned around and headed toward the school. "She always looks for a loophole."

"Well good thing we just started. Come on, let's go before we're late."

* * *

**Well Nickki can't avoid them forever. Please review. See ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here's some Faberry.**

* * *

Rachel had decided to spend her lunch trying to talk to Quinn, but come lunch time she was no where to be found. Rachel also noticed that Nickki didn't show up either. This kind of worried her, so she left the lunchroom and texted Quinn.

**Rachel- Quinn where are you I haven't seen you since this morning. I'm worried.**

Rachel waited in the hallway for a respond. After three minutes and no answer, Rachel texted Nickki.

**Rach B.-Is Quinn with you?**

**Nickki O. S.- No.**

**Rach B.-Have you seen her?**

**Nickki O. S.-No.**

Rachel thought it was a good thing that Quinn was no where near Nickki. Bad thing is that she still had no idea where Quinn was. Rachel began to walk down the hall, trying to think where Quinn could be. When she round the second corner she heard something coming from the choir room. Rachel slowly approached the slightly open door and felt relieved at what she saw. Quinn was sitting at the drums, hitting them in great concentration. Rachel silently made her way toward the blonde. Quinn wasn't a drummer at all, but Rachel still thought she looked cute biting her lip as she played. Rachel stood three feet away and continued to watch her girlfriend have fun. Quinn suddenly decided she wanted to do a trick and go from one side of the drum kit to the other. When Quinn hit the last cymbal, Rachel startled her, so she jumped off the stool and threw herself back stumbling over the drums that were now positioned behind her.

"Oh, Quinn" Rachel rushed to the cheerleaders side. "Are you okay?" Quinn looked at Rachel and started to giggle. Rachel soon followed her. After both girls had calm down and stopped laughing, Quinn pulled Rachel down to sit by her.

"I'm okay, Rachel." Quinn reached for Rachel's hand, which Rachel happily let happen. Quinn watched her and Rachel's joined hands as she began to talk. "I'm sorry too." Rachel didn't say a word, and just let Quinn talk. "I was just scared that I would lose you. Nickki said she loved you…" Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand for encouragement, when the blonde paused. "All I saw was you leaving me for her"

"Quinn, I wouldn't do that." Quinn finally looked Rachel in the eyes.

"Why wouldn't you? From the first day Nickki was nothing but nice to you. Then on the other hand, I have been nothing but mean to you. The only real nice thing I have done for you was when I agreed that original songs would help the glee club. And then I go and make you cry."

"Yeah, but your tough love is what got me to write "Get it Right" without that I would have wrote another bad song." Quinn smiled at the diva.

"I would've still loved to hear it. I love your voice." Rachel blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you, Quinn. But I want you to listen to me when I say this, I would never date Nickki again, no matter how nice she is."

"But what if she decides to fight for you?"

"Sh-"

"She can just do one of those fancy performances for you and I would lose." Quinn let go of Rachel's hand and threw her hands in the air in front of her gesturing wildly.

"Qu-"

"I mean she's nice, pretty, smart"

"Quinn" Rachel tried to get her attention again.

"she doesn't make you cry. You deserve someone that isn't a bitch, and who is nice to you, and treats you like the star you are. You dmmph" Quinn's rant was cut short when Rachel pulled her into a passionate kiss that left the blonde dizzy, when Rachel pulled away.

"Now, if you would let me talk." Quinn opened her eyes and worked to get her breathing under control, as Rachel continued. "You told me what I deserve, but it is my turn to tell you what I want." Quinn nodded. "I want someone who is honest with me, who's gorgeous, talented, and smart. Someone I love to hear laugh. Who's smile gives me butterflies." Quinn started to look sad, and went to look away but Rachel stopped her. "Someone that I want to kiss all the time because I feel everything they feel in their kisses. All that is you, Quinn. I don't care who wants to fight for me, as long as I can have you. All I want is you, and now that I have you, do you really think I'm going to go somewhere? And don't even try to say I don't deserve you, or you don't deserve me." Quinn gave Rachel a small smile. Rachel pulled Quinn closer and pressed her forehead to Quinn's. "Because then I will have to lock you in a room with me until you understand that you are what I deserve because you are what I want. So, it's up to you Quinn." Rachel brought her lips as close as she could to Quinn's without touch them. "If you want me then you deserve me. So, do you want me?"

"Yes." Quinn answered in a shaky voice. Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck.

"I'm sorry, Quinn it seems I didn't hear what you said. Would you repeat your answer?" Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel, as she straddled the diva's lap. Quinn never stopped kissing Rachel, as she pushed her to the floor. Rachel and Quinn stayed like that on the floor, kissing, until they heard the bell ring. Quinn pulled away from Rachel and watched the diva's face. When Rachel opened her eyes Quinn was hovering over her and smiling.

"I said yes. I want you Rachel, but" Rachel's face fell. "I want to go to class before we get detention for graphic PDA." Rachel giggled.

"Even though I believe that was quite powerful, I wouldn't classify it as graphic." Quinn smirked.

"No, it wasn't, but if we stay here it will be. And it would be all your fault,"

"Mine?"

"Yes, because I can't control myself when I'm around you." Quinn pushed herself off of Rachel and helped her up.

"Then I guess we better leave then." Rachel and Quinn proceeded to go to class, leaving the drums scattered on the choir floor. "Why the drums?" Rachel asked Quinn as they walked side by side down the hall. Quinn shrugged.

"I was waiting for you when I got bored. I thought if Finn could do it why not me." Rachel shook her head at that statement.

"Wait, how did you know I was going to come to the choir room?"

"I didn't but I knew you would start looking for me when I didn't answer you, so I left the door open."

"I can't believe you did that."

"Rachel, I know you. If I didn't answer you would worry more and look for me. Or at the very least come to the choir room to think. Now, go to class so I can."

"Fine." Rachel said as she walked into the classroom they were standing by.

"Hey, Rach?" Quinn stood in the hallway looking at the diva. Rachel looked back at her. "See you in the next class." Quinn winked at Rachel. Rachel smiled sweetly.

"Bye." Quinn left, as Rachel took her seat that located behind Nickki.

"I see you found Quinn." Nickki said, while she still looked straight ahead.

"Yes, and I saw that you didn't find the lunchroom."

"Nope." Rachel leaned forward and Nickki could feel Rachel's breathe on her neck.

"You know, you can't hide from Jessica and I forever." Nickki looked at Rachel over her shoulder.

"Don't worry it won't be forever."

"Ms. Berry and Ms. Sage, is there something the rest of the class should know?"

"No sir." Nickki answered.

"Sorry, Mr. Allbright." Rachel sat back in her seat.

"Don't let it happen again." Mr. Allbright turned back around and continued to write on the board. Nickki then felt something hit her in the back of the neck. She turned around and looked at Rachel. Rachel mouthed the words "Bad aim" and then motioned that it was in Nickki's hood now. Nickki flipped her hood on her head and a small ball of paper fell onto her desk. Nickki opened the ball and read it.

"See you in last period." Nickki groaned and sank deeper into her seat.

"Shit."

* * *

**Looks, like Nickki forgot that she had a class with both Jessica and Rachel. I think this story is moving a long nicely, but I'm not sure. Please review, and see you tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait. Had a week full of work and helping to rebuild a fence that the wind blew over. Damn hurricane wind in the middle of no where. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Finn God Damn it!" Jessica yelled at the boy as she sat down on the gym floor and took off her right shoe and started to rub her foot.

"I'm sorry, Jessica. I'm not really a dancer." Jessica glared at him as Puck and Nickki stood by and watched the interaction.

"Then don't dance. Only me and Nickki have to dance. You and Puck can just stand there, look smug and sing." Finn rubbed the back of his neck.

"I said I was sorry."

"I heard you." Puck and Nickki joined the two.

"Hey, Why don't I partner with Finn and Jessica can go with Puck?" Puck nodded his agreement and helped Jessica up.

"Fine." Jessica said as Nickki joined Finn.

"I can't believe that you stepped on her five times." Nickki shook her head at the boy. Finn looked embarrassed.

"I can't believe you skipped last period." Jessica said just as she walked past Nickki.

"I wouldn't have to do that if you and Rachel would just let it be."

"I'll let it be when you tell me why." Jessica swung around and glared at Nickki.

"We've already been through this. It's just better off that way." Nickki started to yell.

"Hey, can we just get through this song?" Puck stepped in between the two girls.

"Fine." Jessica pulled Puck away from Nickki and Finn. "But I'm doing it away from her." Nickki faced Finn.

"Okay. Finn let me see how I can help you. Try some moves, and make it look like your getting your sex on." Nickki stepped back and watched the boy. "Stop!" Finn suddenly stopped.

"So, how was that?"

"I'll be honest with you." Finn smiled at Nickki's smile. Nickki approached the clueless boy. " Ouch! If that's how you get your sex on, I feel sorry for the girls you have bedded. It was sharp, rough, stiff, and awkward." The boy's face fell. "But I can help, if you want me to."

"Okay." Finn nodded.

"Great. Let's get started."

* * *

"Look, I know she hurt you, but maybe you should go easy on her." Puck said to Jessica as they practiced with the music playing in the background.

"I don't mean to be rude but you don't know shit." Jessica stopped dancing and glared at Puck. Puck stopped dancing.

"I know that this" Puck gestured toward Nickki and back to Jessica. "is not helping anyone. As much as you're hurting, I know she is hurting more. She is staying away from you for your protection."

"She told you! She told you but she doesn't have the balls to talk to me."

"Look clam down. I'm only telling you this so you will lay off of her. She'll tell you when she's ready. Right now she's scared."

"Scared? Of what? Enjoying life? Loving someone? "

"Losing you." Jessica was dumbfounded.

"That makes no sense. She'll always have me because I will always love her." Puck looked at Nickki prompting Jessica to do the same. Nickki felt eyes on her and looked up to see Puck and Jessica looking at her.

"She knows, and that's what scares her." Puck looked back at Jessica. "Please just ease off for a while."

"You know what I think we're done here. See you later Puck." Jessica left Puck standing in the middle of the floor with Nickki narrowing her eyes at him.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the edge of her bed. It had been just yesterday that Rachel was told by Jessica to call off the mission much to Rachel's and Brittany's dismay. Rachel wasn't going to allow that to happen while she was around. All day she saw nothing but sadness surround the girl and Rachel just couldn't allow that to be a part of her new best friend. So Rachel had decided that she would get Nickki to talk to Jessica one way or another, but that would have to wait until tomorrow. Tonight was Rachel's night. Rachel and Quinn's night. Rachel had been dressed and ready for about four hours now and Quinn was due at her house any minute. Little did Rachel know that the blonde had been sitting outside for sometime now. There was one Berry that knew though.

"Jared what are you doing?" Nigel asked his husband who had been staring out the window for about ten minutes now.

"Watching our daughter's date. I noticed she was parked out there a half hour ago. I kept checking on the poor girl. She finally got out of her car, and I haven't stopped watching since."

"Honey, I think that is a bit creepy. Stop watching her before she notices you." Nigel sat down on the couch next to his husband who was now pouting and spying.

"But it's so cute. This is the fifth time she has almost knocked, oh make that the sixth." Nigel arched his eyebrow and started watching the blonde with his husband.

"When does Rachel except her?"

"Their date starts at 8:30, so she has ten minutes. Oh, I have an idea." Jared shot up from the couch and made his way to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Nigel called after Jared.

"Just tell me when she starts to walk away from the door again."

* * *

"Come on Quinn. You can do this. Your only meeting the parents of the your girlfriend, who…you…have tortured for practically her entire life." Quinn hung her head as she teetered on the edge of the step. Why was she such a coward.

"You were actually nice to her when you were little." Quinn stumbled off the step when Jarad's voice startled her. "Whoa, honey. Watch your step." Quinn turned around and found one of Rachel's dads leaning against the open front door, with a warm smile. "Do you remember the Noneya gifts?" Quinn smiled, now she knew who he was; he was Jared. Quinn remembered him from birthday parties for Santana and Brittany. Quinn's father refused to allow her to go to the Berry's house or allow Rachel to come to hers, but both girls came up with a plan to always give each other gifts on their birthday. Quinn and Rachel would always sign the gift from Noneya. It was their little inside joke.

"Yes sir." Quinn said still nervous.

"I always thought that was cute." Jared said as he stared past the blonde. "Anyway," Jared looked back at the girl. "This is what's going to happen. I am going to close the door, then you are going to take a deep breathe and count to five. When you are done, you are going to ring the door bell and then patiently wait for Rachel to rush down the stairs, straighten her outfit, and then greet you at the door. Got it?" Jared crossed his arms over his chest and smiled crookedly at Quinn. Quinn just nodded her head. "Good" Jared closed the door and made his way back to the living room.

"What did you do?"

"Wait for it." Jared pointed up when the doorbell rang. "That."

"Don't get it! I'm coming!" Jared and Nigel heard Rachel shout from upstairs. Both of them walked towards the stairs. They looked up to find Rachel running down the hall and approaching the stairs. "Don't touch the door!" Rachel yelled at her parents. Rachel bounded down the stairs taking two at a time. She stumbled on the last step, but made it look like she jumped off it. This caused her fathers to laugh. Rachel straightened out her shirt, glared at her fathers. "I meant to do that."

"Of course Dear." Jared said trying to stop his laughter.

"Hmmph" Rachel turned around and opened the door. What she saw made her stomach flip. Quinn was standing there and the way the light hit her made her look like an angel. She nervous and Rachel thought that was the first time she had ever seen her look this adorable. Rachel finally began to speak after she heard one of her fathers clear their throat. "You look lovely Quinn." Quinn blushed at the compliment and looked up at Rachel.

"And you look amazing." Quinn smiled at Rachel. The girls stood there staring at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Well I didn't know the date was going to on our front step." Rachel and Quinn heard Nigel whisper to his husband. Rachel rolled her eyes which made Quinn laugh.

"Quinn please come in." Rachel smiled at Quinn and stepped aside to let her in. Quinn took a deep breathe and entered the house that she knew would be the death of her.

* * *

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Rachel smiled a shy smile at Quinn as the blonde continued to drive, staring at the road.

"Yeah, it was fine." Quinn gave out a nervous chuckle. Rachel reached over and took one of Quinn's hands into hers. Quinn relaxed at Rachel's touch.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Rachel looked out the window. "I believe that we are now in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah, I think we are a little lost." Quinn said as she pulled to the side of the road, and turned off the car.

"What do you mean we're lost?" Rachel looked at Quinn with panic. Quinn undid her seatbelt and leaned back. She ran her thumb over the back of Rachel's hand trying to calm the girl.

"I mean…" Quinn looked Rachel in the eyes. "I was so much in my own head that I don't really know where we are." Quinn gave Rachel a crooked smile. Rachel looked at Quinn in disbelief, but quickly regained her in control matter.

"Well, you do have a GPS don't you?" Quinn nodded her head, and opened the glove compartment.

"I've never used the thing before." Quinn turned the gadget on. Quinn and Rachel watched as the device powered up and showed them where they are.

"See we are right there, and now we can" Rachel started typing on the device. "head back into town." Rachel showed Quinn the route that the GPS said would get them back to the Berry's house.

"Alright, we will head back into town and we will start this date over." Quinn smiled at Rachel as she turned the key over in the ignition. Nothing happened.

"Is everything alright?" Rachel asked worried. Quinn gave her a smile and tried again. Still nothing. After two more tries, Quinn took out her keys.

"It seems my car won't start." Quinn looked at Rachel. She saw Rachel bottom lip start to quiver and then she suddenly looked away. "Rachel, baby, I am so sorry." Quinn stopped talking when she heard Rachel snicker. "Are you laughing?" Quinn asked not looking very amused. Rachel finally faced Quinn. "You are!" Quinn accused the diva.

"I'm sorry Quinn," Rachel said through her giggles. Quinn started laughing too. Quinn tried to make a great first date, and now they were stuck on the side of the road.

"Can we call someone? Cause I'm really hungry." Rachel asked after the girls both stopped laughing.

"Oh, well then wait right here." Quinn got out of the car and made her way to the back and opened her hatch. She started moving things around in the back.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Rachel tried to peer over her seat and get a closer look.

"Just give me a minute. There." Quinn looked proudly over the set-up she made. Taking out her phone as she walked to Rachel's door, she texted Santana.

**Q-Car broke down. Come get me and Rach, and I will make that freshman you don't like do suicides till she pukes.**

Quinn put the phone in her pocket and opened Rachel's door. "Your table awaits, Madam." Quinn offered Rachel her hand as the diva hopped out of the car. She lead Rachel to the back of the car, where she had set-up a little picnic area in the back of her car.

"Oh, Quinn this looks amazing." Rachel climbed into the back of the car and smiled at Quinn. "You had all of this back here?"

"Well, the plan was to take you to a nice place by the lake, but seeing as we are stuck here I had to improvise a little." Quinn said as she climbed in on the opposite side of the blanket. "Even though we can't have the prefect first date, we can still have dinner." Rachel leaned over and kissed Quinn.

"It may not be conventional but this is the best first date ever. I have a sunset" Rachel motioned to the sunset. Rachel took a bite of melon "tasty food, and you." Rachel kissed Quinn again but with more passion.

"The food is tasty." Quinn smirked when they pulled apart.

* * *

"B, where does it say to go?" Santana asked her girlfriend while she continued to drive.

"I think it says that they're right here." Brittany looked at the phone confused.

"Look around B, they are not here." Brittany glared at the Latina. "Sorry, baby, I just want that Jen girl to run so many suicides."

"Ah, why? I like that girl, and she's always nice." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Correction B: She's nice to you, because she wants you. I'll be damned if she's going to pull some kind of Fatal Attraction bullshit." Santana growled. "Here let me see the phone." Brittany handed the phone over. "Now where are you?" Santana whispered as she looked at the phone, then to the road and back again.

"Oh, there's light maybe that's them?" Brittany squealed in the passenger seat. Santana drove by real slow and peeked in the windows.

"Yeah, that's them." Santana parked in front of Quinn's car and went to get the midget and Juno.

"Next time you want me to come and get you answer your damn phone. Ewe I don't need to see that." Santana said as she opened Quinn's back hatch.

"Oh, I told you Rachel was a top." Brittany said as she stood beside the Latina.

"Yeah, you did. You two put your shirts back on before I leave ya." Santana then left and returned to her car.

"I can't believe you called Santana." Rachel said climbing off of Quinn and picking up her shirt. Quinn shrugged as she fixed her "just made out" hair.

"She's my best friend."

* * *

Quinn walked Rachel to her door as Santana and Brittany waited for her. Quinn and Rachel stood in front of the door holding each other hand and looking each other.

"So what was Brit talking about?" Quinn asked curious.

"She wants to have a sleep over this weekend. Just the girls." Rachel smiled. "I actually think it is a rather good idea. It would be us girls from glee and Kurt of course." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Oh, great Nickki will be there too? Don't I see enough of her around you, already?" Quinn mumbled.

"Even though I find you being jealous to be sexy, I can assure you that me and Nickki will never happen again. She likes Jess and I like you." Rachel started to lean in for her goodnight kiss, when the door was suddenly opened.

"Hello, girls." Nigel said as he stood in the doorway. "Rachel I expect you in the house right away, considering it is five minutes past your curfew without a call." Nigel glared at Quinn the whole time he spoke.

"Sorry about that Sir, my car broke down and " Nigel walked away leaving the door open. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind Dad he thinks intimidating someone means being rude." Rachel smiled at Quinn, as she stepped into the house.

"Well I think he may be right about that." Quinn whispered uneasy.

"Thank you for the best first date." Rachel leaned forward and gave Quinn a chaste kiss on the cheek. "See you at school tomorrow." Rachel shut the door and Quinn made her way back to the car. Before she made it to the car she checked the time. Rachel still had five minutes left until her curfew, Quinn felt cheated out of Rachel time.

"Oh, he's good." Quinn whispered as she got into the car.

* * *

Nickki came down to the kitchen to take the pills that she had been told to take if she was having any trouble sleeping. Lisa was in the kitchen putting some food away.

"Having trouble sleeping again?" Lisa asked when she saw Nickki. Nickki just nodded and took one of the sleeping pills. "Well then maybe I shouldn't let you have that sleep over tomorrow night,"

"What?" Nickki asked startled.

"The sleep over. A girl named Rachel Berry wanted to speak to me on Sam's phone, she asked if I allowed you to have the sleep over. I don't know why you didn't ask me." Nickki shrugged.

"Wasn't really my idea, so it must have slipped my mind." Lisa nodded her understanding. "So, we're having it tomorrow?" Nickki asked trying to figure out what Rachel was up to.

"Yes, that Rachel girl said around 7. It's just the girls right?"

"Right." Nickki knew what was going to happen that night. She was going to be ganged up on. "Oh, there actually might be one boy there named Kurt." Lisa nodded her.

"Yes, she did say something about him. Anyway I thought instead of ribs tomorrow you all can order in and me and Martin can take the kids to a babysitter and then we can have some alone time at a hotel." Nickki snickered. "Not that we don't love you kids it's just"

"Sometimes you need Lisa and Martin time." Nickki finished for her. Lisa smiled.

"Exactly." Nickki smiled back at Lisa.

"Well, I better get to bed, I think my group is performing tomorrow." Nickki started to exit the kitchen.

"Alright, honey. Break a leg tomorrow. Hey, maybe you can get Sam to go out with the boys, so he isn't stuck here in the hen house." Nickki laughed.

"Good night Lisa."

"Good night, Nickki." Nickki made her way to her room. Great she thought. Me and Jessica in the same house with at least two people that were pushing them together. Nickki was going to need all the good night sleep she could get.

* * *

**Alright, next chapter will be some performances. Hope you liked this chapter. C ya later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright sorry for the long wait folks, I decided to rewrite a few things and it got away from me for a while. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Rachel stood on the Fabray's step waiting for someone to answer the door. She decided to surprise Quinn with a ride to school since her car broke down. The front door opened to reveal Mrs. Fabray.

"Oh, Hello Mrs. Fabray. I was hoping to surprise Quinn with a ride to school, since her car broke down."

"I'm sorry dear, who are you again?" Rachel looked a little annoyed, she had meant the woman more than once already.

"I'm Rachel. I'm Quinn's"

"Rachel! Oh, your one of Quinn's friends from that glee club." Mrs. Fabray shouted out in sudden realization. "I'm sorry dear, Quinn already got a ride from Santana and Brittany. Now, if you excuse me I have to go to work now." Mrs. Fabray closed her door and walked past Rachel to her car.

Rachel walked to the car her Daddy let her take this morning. To say that Rachel wasn't hurt, would be a lie. She would just ask Quinn when Quinn would be ready to tell her mother about them. She probably just needed time. After the whole teen pregnancy situation, Rachel could see why Quinn would be hesitant to telling her mother about her new talented lesbian lover. Maybe not in those words. Rachel thought as she drove to school.

* * *

"Does any one know why we are meeting around Nickki's locker?" Tina asked everyone that was gathered around the locker with her. Santana was her grumpy self leaning against a perky and smiling Brittany. Mercedes and Kurt were chatting among themselves. Quinn was looking bored as she watched the halls, looking for her girlfriend. Jessica was sitting on the floor leaning against the lockers and she was asleep, you could tell by the snoring. The only ones that were missing were Nickki and Rachel.

"We all got a text from Barbie's girlfriend." Santana growled as she turned her attention toward Quinn. "Tell your girlfriend the next time she wakes me up at 5:30 in the morning when I don't have to go to practice I will cuta bitch." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Don't threaten Rachel. Cause one: you don't scare her and two: I'll hurt you." Quinn stared down the Latina as Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Hey, what's with the huddle?" Nickki said arriving at her locker.

"Rachel said it was of great importance that we all meet here." Kurt read the message on his phone. Nickki nodded her head.

"But we still don't know why." Tina pointed out. Just then Rachel showed up beside Quinn.

"Hey, Rach." Quinn smiled at her girlfriend.

"Hi." Rachel said not looking at Quinn but instead staring at Jessica asleep on the floor. "Why is she asleep?" Rachel grabbed for Quinn's hand but still wouldn't look at her. Santana smirked and leaned down to Jessica's level.

"Jessica?…Jessica?.." Santana whispered and then took a deep breathe. "WAKE UP!" Jessica jumped from the wake up call and hit her head on the lockers.

"Fucking bitch." Jessica mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Your snoring was getting annoying." Santana leaned her back against the lockers started to play with her nails.

"Well if "Ms. Performance" didn't want me and the rest of our group here two hours early then I wouldn't be tired." Jessica said gesturing toward Nickki. Nickki just shrugged.

"So what was so important?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"We are all going to go to Nickki's, well I guess it would be Sam's, for a slumber party tonight." Rachel announced. Quinn arched her brow, as the Latina growled and walked away.

"This so could've waited till lunch." Mercedes said and Kurt agreed. Quinn turned toward Rachel and whispered.

"Do you really think that that is a good idea?" Rachel finally looked at Quinn and smiled.

"I don't see why not." Quinn looked shocked and confused, but Rachel either ignored her or didn't notice as she then addressed Nickki. "Why were you and your group here two hours before school?"

"We were putting the finally touches on our first performance." Jessica answered as she stood up with Brittany's help. Just then Mr. Schuester walked by.

"Oh, Mercedes, I hope you are ready to get your judging on because it seems that Nickki's group with be performing today."

"But I thought we were all going to perform on Wednesday." Rachel started to argue with the teacher.

"Well, that is the deadline, but if Nickki's group is ready, then they can go."

"Well, I guess our group can go too." Tina addressed Mr. Schuester. He nodded his head and turned to Brittany.

"Will your group be performing too, Brittany?" Brittany took a minute to think about it.

"I think we should-"

"We can perform today, Mr. Schuester." Rachel suddenly shouted.

"Alright. I guess every group is performing today. See you all in class. " Mr. Schuester smiled and slowly walked away.

"Rachel, I don't think we're ready." Brittany stared sternly at Rachel.

"Sure we are. Our group has the best singers, and the best dancers." Brittany nodded her agreement. "We can perform too and you know it." Rachel gave Brittany her best and brightest stage smile. Brittany started to chew on her bottom lip, while she took everything in. She looked at Rachel and then looked around for Santana, but realized that she took off earlier.

Just then Nickki shut her locker and turned to face the others. She found herself being the focus of Brittany's attention. Nickki took a deep breathe and walked over to the blonde. Nickki leaned over and whispered in Brittany's ear so that Brittany was the only one that could hear her.

"You can do this. Just tell her how it is going to happen. You are the team leader. Take charge." Nickki gave Brittany a smile and shouted down the hall. "Hey, Finn hold up" As Nickki left, Brittany took a deep breath and walked in the middle of the small group and faced Rachel.

"Look, this is how it is going to go." Brittany raised her hand to stop Rachel before she responded. "I am the team leader so I get the last word. So if you are so hell bent on performing today I will give our group one chance. We will perform one time during lunch, and only one time. If I don't think we're ready then we won't perform. Agreed?" Brittany looked at Rachel for a response and when Rachel continued to stare at her in disbelief, she looked at Kurt. "Agreed?" Kurt was shocked too but still managed to nod his head. "Good. Come on Jess we don't want to be late for class." Brittany dragged the red head away with her. Everyone stood in silence reflecting on what just happened, when they heard someone shouting down the hall.

"Nice moves Hudson."

Everyone turned to look at Finn who was at that moment dipping Nickki in a seductive matter. "That can't be Finn." Mercedes said in disbelief.

"Yeah, he isn't dropping Nickki or making it look awkward." Quinn added.

"Yeah , I didn't believe when I first saw it, either. But I'll tell you that it looks so much better when he's not doing it in front of a mirror by himself."

"Of course their group would say that sex is the first step of a relationship. A relationship is not about sex it's about knowing each other." Just then Kurt and Mercedes noticed that Quinn was leaning down and whispering in Rachel's ear. "It's about finding out every little detail…you…can…about…" Now Rachel was blushing and talking weird, which made Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes laugh. That was enough to snap Rachel out of her current trace. Turning to face Quinn she began to argue with her because of embarrassment.

* * *

Quinn stood there waiting for the hell in words that she knew was coming her way. Rachel began to talk about embarrassing her, and how there was a place for PDA and that this was not the time for it, or something to that affect. Quinn was having trouble paying attention to Rachel's words, as she watched her mouth move. Quinn bit her bottom lip contemplating whether or not this was the best time to test out a theory that had been floating around in her head for day or two now. Quinn noticed that Rachel was nowhere close to being done so she dove in, literally.

Quinn poured all the passion and desire she could into that kiss, until she noticed the bell had rang and a teacher was yelling something about PDA. Quinn slowly pulled away from a dazed and smiling Rachel. Quinn never thought it was possible but she was able to stop Rachel Berry in mid sentence with a kiss. Quinn wanted to walk Rachel to class but Rachel was taking bit longer to come back around, and Quinn couldn't be late for class again. So Quinn kissed her on the cheek. "Have a great day, Rach." Quinn said before she left her girlfriend standing in the hall.

* * *

"_But sex is part of a relationship, right? Because I need to know the one spot on your sexy body that makes you quiver when I kiss it. I want to discover every inch of you and find out how you taste. Until then I will never truly know you." _Rachel had been thinking about what Quinn had whispered in her ear, all day long, well more like obsessing over. It had consumed her whole thought process. She couldn't fully concentrate on anything all day, which really surprised Rachel, not to mention the boy that was copying off of her pop quiz paper in Economics class. At least that is what she thought he was doing. Oh, it would be extremely embarrassing if he was looking at her chest all period. She thought it would be better to deal with that later. Her focus had been so bad that Brittany had decided that they were not going to perform today. Rachel shook her head to clear it. She needed to focus on class, so she looked up from her desk and her eyes met the blonde that had been in her thoughts all day. Quinn was working with Jessica on one of the worksheets that Mrs. Harris handed out. Rachel traced over Quinn with her eyes. She took in every detail of the blonde goddess in front of her. When Rachel found her eyes she was met with two dazzling green eyes looking back. Rachel felt embarrassed but couldn't look away. Those green eyes kept pulling Rachel in deeper and deeper until Quinn finally smiled and looked back toward the worksheet. This feeling was concerning to Rachel, she had never felt this way when she looked at Finn, Puck, or even Jesse. How could one person make her feel not like herself anymore. As she thought this she continued to watch the blonde in front of her, Quinn spoke and got up and left.

"Where's Quinn going?" Rachel asked out loud. Nickki smiled at the small diva as she explained. "Quinn, just said she had to leave a few minutes early to get ready for her performance. Didn't you hear her?"

Rachel blushed, "No, it seems I was a bit distracted."

"I bet you were." Jessica giggled, which made Rachel blush even harder.

* * *

"Alright, Tina whenever your group is ready." Mr. Schuester directed as he took a seat next to Artie, and Mercedes. The music for Touch My Body started to fill the auditorium, as Mike was pushed on the stage by Tina with Santana and Quinn in tow.

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah _(Santana and Quinn start off the song as they break off to the sides of the stage. Leaving Tina singing and dancing with Mike.)

_I know that you've been waiting for it_

_I'm waiting too_

_In my imagination I'd be all up on you _(Tina hikes her leg up as mike holds on to her and drags her across the stage in a tango like move.)

_I know you got that fever for me_

_Hundred and two (_Mike lets Tina go and she faces the front of the stage and makes her way to the front while Santana and Quinn join her. Mike continues to dance in the background.)

_And boy I know I feel the same_

_My temperature's through the roof_

_If there's a camera up in here _(Santana starts singing the next verse.)

_Then it's gonna leave with me_

_When I do (I do) _(Mike approaches Santana to start dancing with her.)

_If there's a camera up in here_

_Then I'd best not catch this flick_

_On YouTube (YouTube) _(Mike dips Santana as she sings.)

_'Cause if you run your mouth and brag_

_About this secret rendezvous_

_I will hunt you down _(Mike starts to retreat from Santana when she comes at him like he's pray.)

_'Cause they be all up in my bidness_

_Like a Wendy Interview_

_But this is private_

_Between you and I _(Mike and Santana start dancing as Quinn started to sing.)

_Touch my body (Quinn stays towards stage right as she continues to sing. Mike pulls Santana down with him as he lies down on the stage.) _

_Put me on the floor (Mike and Santana start rolling on the floor between Tina and Quinn.)_

_Wrestle me around_

_Play with me some more (Mike gets up and spins Santana while she sits on the floor.)_

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the bed _(Mike stops spinning Santana and pulls her up into his arms, and spins around with her around his waist.)

_I just wanna make you feel_

_Like you never did._

_Touch my body_

_Let me wrap my thighs _(Santana stops dancing with Mike and joins Quinn and Tina.)

_All around your waist_

_Just a little taste_

_Touch my body_

_Know you love my curves_

_Come on and give me what I deserve _(The three girls run their hands down the side of their bodies and give a come hither attitude toward the group.)

_And touch my body._

* * *

Rachel stopped listening to the song once she realized she was Quinn's focus. And there it was again. The strange feeling in the pit of stomach. It was like the first day butterflies she had for the first Broadway camp she went to but this felt warmer and better. Rachel remembered having the feeling before but only recently, it was a bit confusing but she liked it. Rachel noticed that Mike was doing a routine with Quinn now. Mike was crawling on the floor towards Quinn as she did the same. When they meant in the middle of the stage, Quinn slowly stood up, as Mike spun around her on his knees. Rachel couldn't keep her eyes of the blonde on stage. Rachel began to bite her bottom lip and smile more, then all of a sudden she was hugged by Brittany who was sitting beside her.

"I'm so happy for you and for Quinn." Brittany whispered excitedly in Rachel's ear.

"Thanks. Brittany I'm happy for you and Santana too." Rachel said out of shock and confusion. The music stopped and Brittany looked at Rachel in confusion.

"But me and San have been having sex for like ever, why would you be happy about that now." Rachel's eyes widen with fear as Mr. Schuester announced for Nickki's group to start.

"Wait, I wasn't talking about sex." Rachel whispered in a rough tone. "I was talking about you and Santana being together. Are you not happy about me and Quinn being together?"

"Of course I am. Super happy. But Quinn was saying this morning about you wanting to wait to have sex and she doesn't know if she can." Rachel was now staring at Brittany with her mouth open.

"Quinn was talking about sex with you?" Brittany shrugged and nodded her head as the music for Nickki's group filled the auditorium.

"Yeah, this morning in the car with me and San." Brittany said over the music.

"And Santana?" Rachel almost shouted.

"Yeah, and she was afraid that she was going to have to wait forever with you and now she doesn't because you were giving the sex face."

"The sex face?" Rachel spun her head around and saw Quinn and Santana standing in the aisle. "What's the sex face?" Quinn asked slightly confused.

"You know the face you make when…"

"You talked about having sex with me?" Rachel stood and said cutting off Brittany's answer. "WITH SANTANA AND BRITTANY?" Rachel shouted over the music making everyone look at the couple, even the ones performing stopped what they were doing.

* * *

**Alright the next chapter should be up in the next two days. Thanks for enjoying the story so far. And again sorry for the wait.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is now up.**

* * *

Rachel made her way up the stairs toward where Sam said Nickki was. _Last door on the right. _As Rachel walked down the hallway, she heard Nickki talking.

"Dude, calm down….I said it was okay….Puck I said I'm not mad…" _She must be on the phone. _"Don't worry about it…..I'll handle it tonight….No, I don't know if she's coming. I mean it's not like she's talked to me during rehearsal. She just glares and talks 'about' me" _Oh, she's talking about Jessica. Should I really be listening. She is on the phone, in her room, so I should let her have your privacy._ "Yeah, about that what exactly did you say to her?" _But then again this could be beneficial to Jessica and Nickki's relationship. _Rachel decided to stick around and listen.

"That's it!" Nickki laughed. "Oh, well, that I can handle. But for now I gotta go. Oh, and Puck? Thanks, I know you were just trying to help….Yeah, yeah, yeah. See ya." Rachel stood there in silence. "So, what are you doing here?…Rachel?…I know your there. " Rachel took a deep breath and rounded the door frame.

"Sam, told you I was here right?" Rachel half smiled at Nickki who was laying on her bed facing the door.

"No…Your reflection told me your were here." Nickki pointed behind Rachel where there was a full length mirror hanging on the door opposite Nickki's room. "So, what's going on? The sleep over is not for another 40 minutes." Nickki switched over to lay on her back and looked up at the ceiling.

"I wanted to talk." Rachel stood there in silence, waiting for a response. When she didn't get one she started again. "I would like us to be friends again." Nickki slowly moved her head so she was looking at Rachel upside down. "I know you are mad about me trying to push you and Jessica together. But I need to talk to someone about Quinn, and…"

"I'm not mad." Nickki said as if it were a afterthought.

"Wait, what?" Rachel stepped closer to Nickki in order to hear her better.

"I said I'm not mad." Nickki slid over on the bed, and waited for Rachel to join her. Rachel joined Nickki on the bed. Both girls were looking up at the ceiling. "I never was mad." Nickki continued. "But you on the other hand." Nickki turned and arched her brow at the diva. "What made you so mad at Quinn?"

"I'm not mad at Quinn." Rachel kept staring at the ceiling.

"Really?" Nickki said unconvinced.

* * *

_**3 Hours Earlier**_

* * *

"You talked about having sex with me?" Rachel stood and said cutting off Brittany's answer. "WITH SANTANA AND BRITTANY?" Rachel shouted over the music making everyone look at the couple.

"Rachel? Is everything okay?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Yes, everything's fine, Mr. Schue." Quinn answered with a nervous smile.

"Alright. Are you sure?"

"Yes, everything is alright. I am sorry about the outburst." Rachel answered as she sat herself between Sam and Kurt so Quinn couldn't sit beside her.

"Alright then, um…Nickki, you guys can start over again." Mr. Schuester turned his attention back toward the stage. Santana sat down next Brittany, and Quinn next to her which put her behind Sam.

"Give me your seat, Sam." Quinn leaned over the chairs and whispered to him. Rachel turned around and looked at Quinn.

"Sam is going to stay right here." Rachel grabbed Sam by the knee to stop him from getting up. Quinn arched her brow at Rachel which was quickly mirrored.

"Sam if you don't move I will have Santana humiliate you in front of your stupid jock friends." Quinn threatened the boy while she kept eye contact with Rachel.

"Please, like Sam is afraid of you." Rachel countered.

"Actually-"

"Please Sam, let me speak." Rachel raised her hand and interrupted Sam. "Sam is not going to let you bully him into moving from his seat. Sam is going to stay right here, beside me and enjoy the show." Rachel finalized her statement by facing the stage, where Nickki's group was dancing to "Magic" by B.O.B. At this moment Finn was dipping Nickki, while Puck did the same with Jessica and there were two people dressed in black shaking strings of glittery stars in between the dipping couples. _Looks like the boys are putting a spell on the girls…oh, Magic._

"I just want to talk to you, Rach." Quinn leaned over and whispered in Rachel's ear.

"Oh, are you sure you don't want to talk to Santana and Brittany first? Because apparently that is what you do." Rachel fired back her shoulder. Quinn huffed.

"Fine, I'll do that and you do what you do when you need to talk, and run to your ex. And who exactly would that be now? Oh, right…Nickki." Quinn hissed back and then stormed out.

* * *

_**Present**_

* * *

"Rachel?" Nickki noticed Rachel had been silent for a while.

"Quinn's right." Rachel spoke under her breath.

"About what?" Rachel slowly turned her head and looked at Nickki.

"I've always gone to my exes for advice. Puck, Jesse, Finn, and now you."

"Well, it makes sense. Relationships take trust and the people we go to for advice are the ones we trust." Nickki gave Rachel a small smile. "So, what am I suppose to be advising you on? Quinn?"

"Kind of."

"Alright lay it on me. Why are you mad at Quinn?"

"I'm not mad at Quinn…That's…the…problem." Rachel looked back up at the ceiling.

"Okay…but you're mad at something. Unless you just like to yell in the middle of a performance from your greatest competition." Nickki laughed.

"I am sorry about that unprofessional outburst during your group's performance. I…got a little heated."

"Apology accepted. Now, what's the problem?" Nickki poked Rachel in the side trying to ease away the serious tension that had developed.

"The problem is that Quinn decided to talk to Santana and Brittany about a private matter in our relationship, before she talked to-"

"You mean she needed advice so she talked to her friends." Nickki tried to talk some sense into Rachel.

"Yes…I mean, no…I mean. Look I'm not mad at her, and I am not going to get mad at her for doing exactly what I am doing now. It's just…something's different."

"Well, what's different? The way you feel?" Rachel looked back at Nickki.

"Yes. I thought I should have been mad, so I have to admit that I went a little overbroad to hide the fact that I wasn't."

"Ya think?"

"Well, I was mad until I saw Quinn." Rachel turned her body toward Nickki and propped her head up with her right hand. "It was like everything was okay because she was smiling. Her smile erased any anger I had. As long as she looks at me I feel funny"

"Funny, huh?" Nickki's grin slowly grew into a full blown smile. "I see what's going on here."

"You do?" Nickki nodded her head

"Yep, you're finally getting all hot and bothered for someone." Rachel gasped.

"If you are implying that I only want to have sex with Quinn, you are sorely mistaken. Me and Quinn are in a committed relationship because we care for each other and want to be in each other's lives. Not because we want to "get it on"" Nickki laughed at the diva's air quotes.

"I am not implying that you just want Quinn for her treasure. I'm just saying maybe your obsessing so much about Quinn because you actually want in her pants. From what Brittany told me, you two had always had a bit of sexual tension between ya'll. Maybe being in an actually relationship with her has overwhelmed your hormones and you don't know what to do with them."

"So, you're telling me that I need to have sex with her." Nickki shot up on the bed.

"No, that is not what I'm saying."

"Then what?" Rachel sat up on the bed and eyed Nickki.

"She means that you should talk to Quinn, and if you find out that you are both on the same page, then you and Quinn could go out together and discover a new favorite flavor of yogurt that I think you'll both love." Nickki laughed at Rachel's confused expression, as Rachel got up and walked over to Jessica.

"I'll have you know my favorite flavor of yogurt is Strawberry Banana, but I guess it is a good idea to have a adult conversation with Quinn." Rachel said to Jessica as she left the girls to themselves.

"I don't think she knew what I meant when I said a new favorite flavor of yogurt." Jessica stood in the hallway and watched Rachel walk away.

"Yeah I don't think so either." Nickki leaned on the doorframe and smiled at Jessica. "Does this mean you're talking to me tonight?" Jessica turned her head toward Nickki.

"I guess we'll see. Your guests are waiting." Nickki arched her brow and clicked her tongue when Jessica winked at her and then proceeded down the hall.

"I do believe, this will be an interesting night."

* * *

**I know it has been a while and I feel horrible. I will try to make it up to ya'll. **


	9. Chapter 9

**The start of the sleep over.**

* * *

Nickki walked into the living room, where Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were sitting on the couch, Kurt and Mercedes were sitting on the loveseat playing with Tina's hair as she sat on the floor in front of them, and to Nickki's right sat Rachel on the edge of a big comfy arm chair with Jessica slung behind her across the arms of the chair. Jessica was watching Nickki.

"So, what's the plan?" Nickki asked everyone, as she opted to stay standing.

"Well, I was thinking we could watch a few movies and then just hang out and talk." Rachel addressed the room.

"Well if any one of those movies has any singing in them, we are not watching them." Santana growled from the couch.

"Well do you have a suggestion, then?" Rachel huffed at the Latina.

"We can play a game." Brittany yelled excitedly. "Like Danger in the Dark"

"What's Danger in the Dark?" Tina asked the blonde. "I've never heard of it."

"It's a game we use to play when we were little. It's a combination of Hide and Seek in the dark and Tag. My dad come up with the idea and we would play it at the studio with other kids." Nickki explained.

"Yeah. Let's play it." Brittany bounced up and down on the edge of the couch.

"It's better then sitting in this awkward silence." Kurt kept looking between Rachel and Quinn.

"Mmhmm" Mercedes agreed.

"So, how do we play?" Tina asked.

"Okay, there are going to be two people that are it and everyone else hides with all the lights off." Brittany explained as Nickki disappeared out of the room. "Now, while we all hide, the two that are it have to decide who is going to be evil and who's going to be good. After they decide who's who, they have 30mins to find who they can." Nickki came back into the room and placed eight pieces of ribbon on the side table by the couch. "The goal of the game is to either get caught by good or not get caught at all." Brittany stood up and dragged Santana up with her.

"Alright so how are we going to decide who's it?" Rachel asked.

"Not it" Quinn shouted which was copied around the room by, Brittany, Santana, Nickki, Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes.

"Looks like we're it, Rachel." Jessica said as she pushed Rachel out of the chair.

"Alright, after we leave, you two will decide who gets red, evil, and who gets blue, good. " Nickki pushed a few buttons on a tablet and the lights started to go off throughout the house.

"Okay… that's creepy." Tina whispered as Mercedes and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"And when the lights in this room go off, which will be in two minutes, the game will start. Remember you can convert anyone. Good luck." Nickki then disappeared into the darkness that was now consuming all of the house expect for the living room where soon only Rachel and Jessica remained. Jessica walked over to the table and picked up all the ribbon.

"There are only four for each of us. Here." Jessica handed Rachel the blue ribbons. "I'll be red."

"Thanks. Have you played this before?" Rachel asked a little nervous. Jessica nodded.

"Twice, back at our other school. My advice it to use your phone for light and let your eyes adjust before you move or you'll break something."

"Thanks- ohgod!" Rachel squeaked as the final lights went out.

"Yeah, that was a bit scary. Guess that means we can start. Bye." Rachel heard Jessica walk past her and she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, before she got out her phone. "Good thing I'm not scared of the dark."

* * *

It had been 10mins since the game had started and Kurt, and Mercedes had chosen to stay in the bedroom that was on the first floor, down the hall from the kitchen. The problem was that both of them were starting to become restless.

"Kurt. Kurt? Are you still in here?" Mercedes whispered from behind the open door.

"Yeah. I got bored and started to go through things."

"I think they went up stairs."

"Maybe. Mercedes I'm in the closet and- did you just laugh?" Kurt asked Mercedes in a serious tone.

"No. Shh." Mercedes hushed the boy when she saw a light on the hall wall. "Someone's coming." Tina was coming down the hall with her phone on. When she approached the room she poked her head in and spoke to the room.

"Hey, guys. Rachel just found me in the kitchen and I think she was on her way down this way. No worries though, she has blue. I'm going to the living room now, good luck." Tina left down the hall.

"Great, now Rachel can tag us and we can go and relax." Mercedes slowly opened the door and made her way to the bed.

"Alright, now on to something more important. Did you laugh at me a second ago?" Kurt accused Mercedes as the closet door swung open and a light from his phone blinded the poor girl.

"No, I didn't laugh at you. Now, get that out of my face." Mercedes swatted the boy's hand away.

"Well, I thought I heard a giggle when I said I was in the closet." Kurt asked confused as he sat next to Mercedes. Unknown to both Kurt and Mercedes, Jessica was the one that had giggled. She had been in the room for about five minutes now. She had bypassed Tina in the kitchen because she knew Rachel would find her and she really didn't have anything against Tina, but Kurt was another story. Kurt had been getting on Jessica's nervous over the past week. Asking personal questions, and making her get detention for passing notes in class, she didn't even know what was on the note Kurt wrote it to her, not the other way around. So, now was payback. Suddenly a small light flashed on in the doorway.

"You both know that, you're suppose to hide during this game." Rachel said as she stood in the doorway.

"Thank god you're here Hot Momma. Kurt here is starting to hear things." Mercedes stood up as Rachel walked over to her.

"Alright hold out your wrists so I can tie this on." Rachel instructed the both of them. Mercedes did as she was told and Kurt stood and copied Mercedes. Jessica grinned from ear to ear, this was her opening.

"Great. Now me and Mercedes are going to join Tina in the living room."

"Mmhmm!" Mercedes agreed with the boy.

"Wait, Kurt. I didn't give you a ribbon yet." Rachel said confused.

"Yeah, you did." Kurt pointed his phone toward his wrist. "It's right her-" The boy went silent when he noticed the color.

"Hot Damn! How did that happen?" Mercedes said noticing the red ribbon on Kurt's wrist. Suddenly a flash of light hovered over Jessica as she stood in the doorway.

"That's for getting me detention. Now, on to the next victim." Jessica gave Kurt an evil grin as she rounded the corner.

"I guess she's going after people that got on her bad side." Mercedes laughed out.

"Shit, I better find Nickki then." Rachel quickly left the room.

"Jessica is one scary girl." Kurt breathed out. "At least we can stop hiding now."

* * *

"B, why exactly did we come up stairs?" Santana questioned her girlfriend's hiding place.

"Because Nickki's room is up here and I want to see something. Plus there's a great motion detector up here." Brittany gave Santana's pinkie a reassuring squeeze as she guided Santana around Nickki's room.

"What are you looking for anyways?" Santana asked curious.

"A friend." Brittany sing-songed in a whisper.

"A naughty friend?" Santana's voice was husky. Brittany suddenly stopped and faced Santana, while letting go of her pinkie. Both girls stood there in silence until Santana broke it. "What!"

"I guess she's naughty, I mean a lot people think she's bad, but I like her. I love the way she feels, and she makes me feel all warm inside, and happy."

"This better not be the friend I think it imphf-" Santana started to raise her voice as flashes of Nickki and Brittany in bed together ran through her head, but then Brittany covered Santana's mouth with her hand.

"Shh. Someone's coming up the stairs." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear, as she removed her hand.

* * *

"Shit. I always forget which stair creaks." Jessica cursed herself as she made her way up stairs. She heard Santana up there and it was hunting time. Once she got into the hallway she waited, watched and listened. It didn't take long, before she heard Santana whispering in Nickki's room.

"Brittany where are you? Brittany?" Jessica did some quick thinking and started to tie one of the ribbons around her left wrist into a loose noose. When she was satisfied she slowly made her way into the room. She could only make out one person standing by the bed. "Brittany?" Jessica determined that was Santana and quickly put her plan into action. Jessica slowly walked over to Santana and gently held out her left pinkie toward Santana's right one. Just like Jessica suspected, Santana accepted it without any hesitation. Jessica then slid the ribbon on to Santana's wrist as smoothly and quickly as possible. When she had Santana hooked, she pulled the ribbon tight and let go of her pinkie. "What the fuck?" Jessica tried to flee from the scene when she ran into Rachel two feet away from the door. Brittany flashed on the bedroom light and helped Rachel up off the floor.

"Goodness, Rachel are you okay?" Brittany asked the diva as she helped her straighten out her clothes.

"Yes, Thank you very much. Maybe you should help Jessica up?"

"I would but she isn't here." Brittany looked around to finalize her statement.

"Then who did I run into?" Rachel asked looking a bit confused.

"Jessica."

"Yeah, she was here." Santana said as she raised her right arm and displayed the red ribbon hanging from her wrist. "She just didn't stick around. Afraid of what I might do, I guess."

"Well I guess I should give you a ribbon Brittany, and then I will be on my way."

"Oh, don't worry about that. You go and find the others." Brittany rushed the diva out into the hall and closed the door. "Now it's time for you to meet my little friend." Brittany turned and faced Santana. Santana gave her girlfriend a crooked and curious smile. "But you need to be good because I don't want you hurting her." Santana's face contorted into confusion in a flash.

"Okay." Brittany smiled and slowly removed her hand from her jacket pocket. "S, meet Starr." Santana looked at Brittany's hand still confused.

"Brittany that's a blue ribbon. How'd you get that?" Santana said as she took Brittany's hand in hers.

"I took it from Rachel when I helped her up." Brittany looked at the ribbon in her hand and started to bite her lip in worry, after she searched her pocket again. "San, we might have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

* * *

Downstairs across the hall from the kids' play room Jessica waited for Rachel to catch up with her, there was 9 minutes left in the game and Jessica had determined that both Quinn and Nickki were in that room. Jessica had been mad at both of them and couldn't decide who to tag. She had two ribbons left but she was feeling a bit giving tonight, so she was going to help Rachel out. Just then Jessica noticed Rachel making her way down the hall, so she waved her down. "Hello Rachel. Are you okay after that hit-and-run?"

"Yes, I am quite fine. So, were you able to find Quinn or Nickki?"

"Actually I did. They are both in there." Jessica motioned toward the play room. "And I thought I would be nice and let you pick which one to save." Jessica made her way into the room with Rachel in tow. "Alright, girls time to get tagged." Jessica flicked on the lights and took the stuffed animals off of Nickki as Quinn walked out of the closet.

"You know turning on the lights is cheating." Nickki said as she got up off the floor. Jessica shrugged and walked back over to Rachel.

"Alright Rachel, who are you going pick? Quinn or Nickki? Your girlfriend or your best friend?"

"Jessica what are you doing?" Nickki eyed the red head.

"Nothing. It's a game Nickki. Surely she can pick." Jessica made sure that Quinn couldn't see her face and gave Rachel a look.

"Well, I have two ribbons left so I can save them both." Rachel said pulling out what she had in her pocket, and trying to understand Jessica's look.

"You only have one ribbon." Quinn said looking at the diva's hand.

"Then she can only pick one. Come on Rachel finish the game. Who are you going to save?" Jessica raised her eyebrows trying to silently talk to Rachel again.

"Jessica I don't think this is a good idea." Nickki tired to stop Jessica.

"Nonsense we're just playing a game."

"She's right."

"See even Quinn thinks this is a bad idea."

"Not you." Quinn glared at Nickki. "Jessica. It's just a game so Rachel shouldn't have a problem deciding." Quinn crossed her arms and got closer to other girls. Rachel stood there staring at the ribbon in her hand. Who was she going to pick? It shouldn't be this hard. Rachel suddenly realized what she would do.

"So who are you going to save?" Jessica kept egging her on.

"You." Rachel said firmly.

"Me?" Jessica asked in disbelief as the lights in the rest of the house came on.

"Yes, by saving you I will also save both of them." Rachel said with a smug smile.

"Really!" Quinn yelled as she pushed past Jessica and left the room.

"Fuck, I told you it was a bad idea." Nickki pointed her finger at Jessica.

"How the fuck would I know that she would cop-out!" Jessica shouted at Nickki.

"Oh, no." Nickki stopped Rachel from chasing after Quinn. "This shit is going to end tonight. It's my turn, now." Nickki left the room, ready to take on Quinn. Rachel tried to follow her but was stopped by Jessica.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to make sure no one gets hurt."

"I think we're already past that. And you're not leaving, until we talk." Jessica slammed the door and faced Rachel.

* * *

**The next part will be up soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Second part of the sleepover.**

* * *

Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes jumped, when they heard a door slam in the house. The three of them made there way into the entryway to see Quinn rushing out the front door and Nickki hot on her heels.

"Where exactly are you going?" Nickki yelled after the fuming blonde.

"Away from here."

"Oh, no you don't." Nickki snatched the keys out of Quinn's hand, making Quinn even more angry.

"Give me my keys." Quinn turned on her heels and faced Nickki as they both stood in the front yard.

"You're not leaving." Quinn squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes.

"Give me the Fucking keys!" Quinn threw her hand out in front of Nickki.

"Forget the Goddamn keys!" Nickki chucked the keys into the brushes by the porch. "You need to go back in there and talk to Rachel."

"And you need to stay the hell out of my life." Quinn shoved Nickki backwards. Nickki backed away and started to take off her jacket.

"Alright let's do this." Nickki threw her jacket on the ground.

"I'm not going to fight you." Quinn crossed her arms and noticed Santana standing in the doorway, watching them. "S, give me your keys." Santana threw her keys to Quinn, without a second thought. Quinn smiled once she had the keys in her hand. "Try and stop me now." Quinn made her way toward Santana's car.

"Fine, go ahead and leave." Nickki yelled at Quinn.

"I am."

"Yeah, storm off and leave, instead of talking about your feelings. No wonder you're afraid Rachel's going to leave you, cause that's all you seem to do to her."

"FUCK YOU!" Quinn yelled as she opened the car door.

"Too late, Rachel already did." Nickki threw over her shoulder as she walked over to her jacket. A group gasp came from the porch, where Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana were all standing now. Nickki took a deep breath when she heard the car door slam.

"You son of a bitch." Quinn barreled toward Nickki. Nickki bent over to pick up her jacket, when Quinn slammed her to the ground. Nickki was able to roll Quinn off of her back, but Quinn was back on her fast. Quinn tired to hit Nickki in the face but couldn't make any contact with all the struggling Nickki was doing under her, so she started pulling her hair. Nickki finally found her footing and was able to flip Quinn over, making Quinn cry out in pain from being slammed into the ground.

" Quinn! Nickki get off of her!" Rachel yelled when she and Jessica came outside. Rachel tired to run into the yard to stop them, but was lifted into the air by Santana.

"They need to do this." Santana tired to calm the diva struggling in her hands.

"Jessica stop them!" Rachel looked at Jessica for help but found that she was being held back by Brittany and Tina. Rachel faced the fight again to see Nickki pinning Quinn on the ground. "Quinn!"

Nickki looked up from the blonde below her, to see Rachel and Jessica struggling on the porch. She looked back at Quinn. "I don't want to hurt ya." Nickki loosened her grip just enough for Quinn to find her opening.

"Sucks for you." Quinn hissed as she threw her right fist up, making contact with Nickki's jaw. Nickki was knocked off of Quinn. Quinn got up off the ground as Nickki did the same. "Looks like that hurts." Quinn gloated as Nickki rubbed her jaw.

"I've had worse." Nickki straightened up and came closer to Quinn. When She was close enough Quinn threw another jab at Nickki. Nickki moved out of the way and caught Quinn's wrist in the air. Quinn arched her brow and threw her other fist but that was caught too. Nickki was able to spin Quinn around and pin one hand to her back. "At least your not leaving now, cause for a second there I thought you didn't care about Rachel." Nickki whispered in Quinn's ear.

"Fuck you. I love her." Quinn hissed back over her shoulder.

* * *

"Too bad we can't hear what they're saying." Everyone looked at Kurt in disbelief. "What? You all are thinking it." Kurt pointed at them accusingly.

* * *

"Funny way of showing it." Nickki shoved Quinn away from her. When Quinn found her footing, she turned around and tackled Nickki to the ground again.

"Just admit it. You want Rachel." Quinn growled at Nickki, as she straddled her.

"No, I don't. I want Rachel with you." Quinn sat back on Nickki's lap.

"Then why are you always driving us a part?"

"Don't give me credit for something you're doing all by yourself." Quinn glared back down at her. "You're seeing things that are not there. She is yours."

"But you're always there for her." Quinn threw her hands up in the air.

"Because we're friends." Nickki propped herself up on her elbows.

"And I'm just going have to trust that you won't pull anything with her?" Nickki shrugged. "Bull shit!"

"Quinn! Nickki! Stop it!." Rachel yelled at the girls.

"Look at her she loves you," Quinn looked at her girlfriend. "and you're out here fighting because you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid. I just don't trust you." Quinn looked back down at Nickki.

"Fine. I don't blame you, so how can we change that?" Quinn looked back at Rachel.

"I can't tell you to stay away from her, that would be unfair to Rachel." Nickki agreed. "So, if you want my trust, there's only one thing you can do."

"What?" Quinn glanced at Jessica and then looked down at Nickki.

"Date Jessica." Nickki laid back down on the ground, as Quinn rolled off of her.

"Fine." Nickki sat up and looked at Quinn. "But you can't tell anyone we're going out."

"Alright just Rachel."

"No. No one." Nickki grabbed Quinn's arm and pleaded.

"Then how will I even know you're dating?"

"I'll give you proof." Quinn thought it over.

"I don't understand w-."

"That's the deal. If I date Jessica no one can know." Nickki interrupted Quinn.

"Okay." Quinn nodded her agreement, as she stood up. "Are we good?" Quinn eyed Nickki as she walked away. Santana let Rachel go when she saw that the fight was actually over. Rachel ran into the yard and meet Quinn with a hug.

"Oh my god, Quinn. Are you okay?" Rachel asked feeling Quinn flinch in pain. Quinn pulled away and look into Rachel's eyes.

"I need you to answer a question, Rachel." Quinn noticed Nickki walking past them. "Have you ever had sex?" Rachel's eyes went wide at Quinn's question.

"No." Rachel looked confused as Quinn walked past her and made her way toward Nickki.

"Nickki?" Quinn tapped her on her shoulder. When Nickki faced Quinn, Quinn pulled Nickki over and kneed her in the gut, knocking the breath out of her and bringing her to her knees. Quinn leaned down and whispered in Nickki's ear. "That's for lying."

"It got you to stay, didn't it?" Nickki coughed out. Quinn smiled and looked at Nickki, as Jessica kneeled beside her.

"What the hell Quinn?" Jessica glared at the blonde. Quinn ignored her and straightened up.

"Now, we're good, Sage." Nickki laid down taking in a deep breath as Quinn made her way back into the house with Rachel and the others following behind.

"Nickki are you okay?" Jessica looked down at Nickki with worry in her eyes. Nickki smiled at Jessica.

"I'm good." Nickki stared at Jessica until Santana caught Nickki's attention.

"Hey, now that your done horsing around, we have a problem." Santana and Brittany hovered over Nickki. Brittany looked guilty and sad.

"What kind of problem?" Jessica asked Santana and Brittany. The four girls suddenly heard a scream coming from the house.

"AAH! SNAKE!" Nickki was up in a second and sprinted into the house. She found Kurt and Mercedes standing on the couch, freaking out. Quinn was calmly sitting on a side table with her legs up, while Tina had the fireplace shovel and Rachel was on the floor in front of the couch.

"Tina, put the weapon down." Nickki pointed at the shovel as she kneeled beside Rachel.

"It went under the couch." Rachel said looking under the couch. "It just came out of no where. What are you doing?" Rachel stopped Nickki from putting her hand under the couch.

"I need to get her before she gets hurt." Nickki pulled away from Rachel's grip and reached into the dark of the underside of the couch. "I…almost…just a little more." Nickki stretched further under the couch. "Ouch." Nickki groaned under her breath, not wanting to cause panic in the room, but she forgot Rachel was beside her.

"Did you get bit?" Rachel asked concerned. Nickki covered Rachel's mouth with her free hand. "No!" Nickki didn't want the two on the couch to panic, but it was already too late.

"Oh My God." Kurt started to stomp on the couch. Nickki looked behind her and saw Brittany.

"Brittany a little help." Brittany nodded as she approached the boy and lifted him off the couch, and told Mercedes to get down. "Alright now lift one side of the couch." Brittany did as instructed, lifting the couch a few inches off the ground. "Rachel back up." Nickki pushed Rachel back and joined Brittany. " 'Kay Brit, I'm gonna need you to get her." Nickki took a hold of the couch as Brittany kneeled down.

"Come on Starr." Brittany called the snake as Nickki jolted the couch up another foot. As soon as the snake saw Brittany it dashed it's way toward her. Nickki put the couch back down. "How is she?"

"She's okay. Just a bit scared." Brittany answered Nickki.

"Great." Nickki turned and glared at Kurt. "Starr is not a danger to anyone. And if you would have caused her death, I would have caused your's. Got it?" Kurt nodded out of fear.

"Nickki."

"WHAT?" Nickki shouted. Making everyone in the room jump.

"Your hand." Jessica spoke to Nickki softly. Nickki looked down at her hands and found that her right hand was covered with blood and it was dripping everywhere. Nickki looked back at Jessica with a sad smile. Jessica smiled back, "Rachel can you take Nickki to the kitchen and clean that up? I'll go get the first aid kit."

* * *

"I'm sorry about shouting." Rachel nodded.

"It's okay." Rachel gently wiped away the blood.

"No, it's not."

"You're right. Look, I don't know what is going on, but I want you to know you can always talk to me." Rachel looked Nickki in the eyes. Nickki nodded.

"Noted, and I'm fine." Rachel rolled her eyes at Nickki.

"So what's with the snake?" Rachel changed the subject.

"Her name's Starr."

"Okay. Starr."

"She's 12 and a Blizzard corn snake, that's why she's white." Rachel nodded.

"So, did she bite you because she was scared?" Rachel asked as she applied pressure to Nickki's hand.

"She didn't bite me. I moved too fast and cut myself on a staple or nail hanging down. Starr was my first pet. My mother picked her out and helped me take care of her. She's never bit anyone." Rachel looked confused.

"A snake for a 6 year-old?"

"Yeah, everything she did was a lesson, plus I like snakes." Nikki smiled.

"So what was the lesson?" Rachel asked noticing Jessica was in the kitchen. Nickki's smile fell as she answered.

"Love. Even the things that seemed the toughest were still fragile, and need to be protected and cared for." Rachel let go of Nickki and let Jessica take over.

"Your mother was a very smart lady." Jessica said as Nickki let her rub alcohol on the cut.

"I'm going to see if I can talk to Quinn." Rachel whispered to Jessica, and then left the room.

* * *

**See ya in a bit. **


End file.
